


your lips a perfect “suck me” size

by flyingthesky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Multi, but this is definitely on the "light domming" end of it, listen there's just a certain amount of bossiness inherent in orchestrating a gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Brendon, slutty bottom extraordinaire.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie/Jon Walker
Kudos: 13





	your lips a perfect “suck me” size

Brendon and Ryan usually room together. Jon rooms with Spencer, but they might as well only have one room because rarely do Jon and Spencer ever sleep in their own room. Jon doesn't even enter his first this time, opting to just follow Brendon and Ryan into theirs while Spencer insists on a shower. Spencer always insists on showers—it's really his loss, because Brendon and Ryan are falling onto one of the beds and kissing kissing kissing. They've managed to lose most of their clothes on the way there and Jon laughs at that just a little. The button-down shirts aren't exactly a fashion choice, they allow for easier removal while kissing and Brendon's nimble fingers make short work of iridescent buttons.

Jon's undoing his own shirt while Brendon and Ryan are wriggling out of their pants (and underwear, in Ryan's case, Brendon rarely wears any). Brendon's hands are tangled in Ryan's hair, his head thrown back as Ryan sucks a mark onto the skin of his neck. Because he knows Ryan and Brendon will never remember, Jon fishes the lube and a couple condoms out of his bag and drops it on the bed before discarding his own pants and underwear. Ryan curls his fingers around the lube and pulls away from Brendon for long enough to coat one of his fingers and slip it into Brendon.

“I want you to ride me,” Ryan pants, curling his finger so he's rewarded with a moan from Brendon, “okay?”

“Yes,” Brendon gasps, “ _yes_.”

Ryan kisses Brendon again, fierce and wanting, as he adds a finger. Brendon pushes back, desperate and wanting, and flings an arm out. Jon takes his hand, squeezing it gently before sucking Brendon's index finger into his mouth in time with Ryan adding the third finger. Brendon whimpers into Ryan's mouth. Theoretically, Brendon could take Ryan like this but Ryan's careful. He adds a fourth finger before pulling away from Brendon and switching their positions. Brendon snatches one of the condoms and tears the foil packet open, rolling it down onto Ryan's cock with his mouth in one smooth motion before adding just a touch more lube.

Carefully, with a little help from Jon, Brendon lines himself up and slowly sinks down. He stays like that for a moment, panting and adjusting before he starts up a slow rhythm. Just when he's starting to get into the rhythm, Spencer comes in through the door joining their rooms, a towel barely clinging to his hips and his hair dripping. Brendon's head is thrown back and moaning—more gorgeous than any porn star could hope to be—and Spencer catches his eye.

“About time,” Brendon chokes out—cut off by Ryan thrusting up.

“Switch,” Spencer says without preamble, “because Jon's going to fuck your mouth.”

The noise Brendon makes at that is somewhere between a sob and a moan. Ryan somehow manages to flip them over, still against Brendon for a moment before ramming back into him. Brendon cries out and Ryan stays still for a moment before starting up a not quite slow, but not quite fast rhythm. Jon is there, after a moment, and he brushes his fingers along Brendon's cheek.

“Hey,” Jon rasps out, “open up for me, please?”

Brendon, all too eager to please, lets his tongue dart out to lick the precome off of Jon's cock. Jon chuckles, slowly sinking himself into Brendon's mouth. He's careful not to be too rough as he fucks Brendon's mouth, else Brendon's voice will be fucked up and they have a show tomorrow. Spencer comes up to the bed, kneeling and turning Ryan's head to kiss him. Brendon hears it more than sees it, though—hears Ryan's panting suddenly stopped, hears Spencer pulling away to whisper something to Ryan. Absently, Brendon hums around Jon and Jon groans. It's a sound that Brendon knows well, and he's anticipating it when Spencer's voice is in his ear, Spencer's fingers skating over his body before finally lacing with his fingers.

“So good, Brendon,” Spencer murmurs, “giving Ryan and Jon what they want. You can have what you want too, but not if you come. Can you hold off for me, Brendon? Squeeze my hand for yes.”

He doesn't need to think about it, just squeezes Spencer's hand as tightly as he can. Jon's almost there, Brendon can tell, and Ryan's not far off either. Brendon wants Spencer to fuck him, wants Spencer to whisper how good he's been, wants Spencer to let him come. Spencer presses a kiss to Brendon's cheek and Brendon knows he's smiling, even though he can't see it.

“That's what I thought you'd say,” Spencer says, “because you're so good. Just a little longer, okay? You can do it, I know you can.”

Jon's thrusts are becoming a little erratic, and Brendon's expecting it when Jon pulls away entirely to come on his face. He shuts his eyes before the first of it hits him and only opens them when he's sure Jon's done. Spencer turns Brendon's face toward him, and Brendon lets his eyes close again as Spencer carefully cleans his face. He opens his mouth easily when Spencer kisses him, tasting of come and maybe a little bit like Gatorade, and whimpers. It's not from pain or anything, just _want_.

Brendon wants Ryan to come, wants Spencer to fuck him while he's still open, wants to come himself.

Spencer pulls away, brushing his fingers over Brendon's cheek, and Ryan presses a kiss to Brendon's shoulder. His fingers tighten on Brendon's hips before he stills, and Brendon moans. It seems impossibly loud, somehow, and the only thing louder is Ryan's breathing as he slumps against Brendon. They're only like that for a moment, though, before Spencer is nudging Ryan away and sliding into his space. Brendon smiles at him, a little tired but genuine, and Spencer smiles back.

“You're amazing,” Spencer says as he spreads Brendon's legs just a little farther apart, “really amazing, Brendon. Just a little longer, okay? Can you take it?”

“Yeah.”

His voice is a little raw, a little rough, but it doesn't matter because Spencer just nods and pushes forward in one smooth motion. Brendon gasps when he does, hands scrambling for purchase on something and getting Ryan's hand and Jon's thigh. Ryan laces their finger together and kisses the back of Brendon's hand gently, eyes trained on Spencer. There's a bead of sweat rolling down Spencer's brow and Brendon wants to lick it away but he's overwhelmed by the alternate pain and pleasure of Spencer fucking him. He whines, just a little, and Spencer laughs before wrapping a hand around Brendon.

“I didn't forget,” Spencer tells him, “you're doing amazing, okay? So good for us . . .”

Ryan tightens his grip on Brendon, rubbing his thumb along Brendon's skin. Jon rests his hand on top of Brendon's, letting him know that he's there too. Brendon closes his eyes, overwhelmed and Spencer's hand stills.

“Brendon, open your eyes.”

It's automatic, the way Brendon's eyes fly open to obey the order. Spencer starts moving his hand again and then leans down to whisper in Brendon's ear, low and slightly raw.

“Come for me, Brendon.”

Brendon does, hips arching up off the bed, and he cries out, fingers digging into Jon's thigh. Spencer's still fucking him, but he comes too, not long after, and then they all stay like that for a moment, surrounded by the sounds of harsh breathing and heartbeats.

Spencer pulls out, after what seems like an eternity, and kisses Brendon gently, tieing of the condom and tossing it in the general vicinity off the trash can before flopping down next to him. Ryan and Jon do the same, somehow finding space on a bed that isn't made for four full-grown men. Brendon curls into Spencer, his hand on Ryan's hip and Jon warm against his back, and drifts into sleep knowing that he is loved.


End file.
